pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricardo Pau-Llosa
Ricardo Pau-Llosa (born May 17, 1954) is a Cuban-American poet, art critic of Latin American art in the US and Europe, and author of short fiction. Life Pau-Llosa was born into a working-class family in Havana, Cuba. In 1960 Pau-Llosa fled Cuba with his parents, older sister, and maternal grandmother — all of whom emerge in his autobiographical poems of exile and remembrance.Biography, Pau-Llosa.com. Web, Sep. 29, 2018. He graduated from Belén Jesuit Preparatory High School in Miami in 1971, and went on to major in English (literature) at various universities, among them Florida International University (B,A., 1974), Florida Atlantic University (M.A., 1976), and the University of Florida (1978–1981). His books of poetry include Sorting Metaphors (Anhinga Press, 1983), Bread of the Imagined (Bilingual Press, 1992), and Cuba (Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1993). Later collections are Mastery Impulse (2003) and Parable Hunter (2008), both from Carnegie Mellon. Recognition His debut collection of poetry, Sorting Metaphors, won the first national Anhinga Prize (judged by William Stafford). His 3rd book of poems, Cuba, was nominated for the Pulitzer Prize in Poetry. Publications Poetry *''Sorting Metaphors''. Tallahassee, FL: Anhinga Press, Florida State University, 1983. *''Bread of the Imagined''. Tempe, AZ: Bilingual Press / Editorial bilingüe, 1992. *''Cuba: Poems''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1993. *''Vereda Tropical''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1999. *''The Mastery Impulse''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2003. *''Parable Hunter: Poems''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2008. *''The Miami of the Poet'' (with photos by James Gesing). Miami, FL: Maker Press, 2010. in Spanish *''Venticinco Poemas''. Miami, Florida, Ediciones Universal, 1973 Non-fiction *''New Traditions: Thirteen Hispanic photographers'' (catalogue; with Robert J. Phelan). Albany, NY: New York State Museum, State Education Dept., 1986. *''Clarence Holbrook Carter'' (with Frank Trapp and Douglas Dreishpoon). New York: Rizzoli, 1989. *''Humberto Calzada : a retrospective of work, 1975-1990'' (catalogue). Miami Beach, FL: Bass Museum of Art, 1991. *''Rafael Soriano: The poetics of light''. Miami, FL: Ediciones Habana Vieja, 1998. *''Form's Transgression: The drawings of Agustín Fernández'' (catalogue). Miami, FL: Patricia Frost Art Museum, Florida International University / Notre Dame, IN: Snite Museum of Art, University of Notre Dame, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ricardo Pau-Llosa, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 29, 2018. See also *List of U.S. poets References *"Tropic of Tropes: A conversation with poet & art critic Ricardo Pau-Llosa," The Writer's Chronicle, 42:4, Feb, 2010. *Mastrapa, Armando F., "Ricardo Pau-Llosa: Miami's Poet, Whether He Likes It or Not," Saw Palm, vol.4, Spring 2010. *________. "Ricardo Pau-Llosa: The Rebel Without an Inferiority Complex," [http://theamericano.com/2009/10/13/ricardo-pau-llosa-the-rebel-without-an-inferiority-complex/ TheAmericano.com] posted Oct. 13, 2009. *Milián, Alberto. “Defying Time and History: Ricardo Pau-Llosa." Interview, Manoa, 15.1 (2003). *Pérez, Rolando,“Ricardo Pau-Llosa (1954-).” The Encyclopedia of Caribbean Literature. Vol. 2: M-Z. Ed. D.H. Figueredo. Westport, CT: Greenwood Press, 2006. Notes External links ;Poems * Ricardo Pau-Llosa at Caribbean Poetry ;Audio/video *Ricardo Pau-Llosa at YouTube *Interview on NewsHour with Jim Lehrer *C-SPAN, Congresswoman Ileana Ros-Lehtinen honors Ricardo Pau-Llosa in House of Representatives, July 26, 2010 ;Books *Ricardo Pau-Llosa at Amazon.com ;About *Richard Pau-Llosa Official website *[http://www.nd.edu/%7Endr/issues/ndr13/paullosa/paullosa.html Notre Dame Review interview] Category:American poets Category:Cuban poets Category:American art critics Category:Cuban short story writers Category:American short story writers Category:American people of Cuban descent Category:Living people Category:1954 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets